Mission Complete
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Mereka yang diberikan sebuah misi oleh sang Hokage, terpaksa harus meninggalkan desa, dan berbaur di tegah-tengah kehidupan modern. Namun, dalam tugas mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis, dan akhirnya tinggal bersama dengan gadis tersebut. Lalu, apakah misi mereka akan berjalan lancar? Apa saja yang terjadi ketika mereka menjalankan misi tersebut? Warn : SasuFemNaru, M (for Mature)
1. Prologue

**Holla minna, uchy publish satu lagi fic geje hehe… jadi klo begini, uchy dah publish 2 fic baru dalam satu hari nee#nyengir… belum apa-apa uchy udah nambah banyak utang, tapi gak apalah kan itu lebih baik daripada ide ceritanya disia-siain… :D**

**DIHARAPKAN BAGI MINNA SEKALIAN MEMBACA POJOK SUARA AUTHOR TERLEBIH DAHULU. KARENA DISANA AKAN DIJELASKAN BEBERAPA HAL PENTING YANG TIDAK AKAN UCHY JELASIN LAGI DALAM CERITA INI **

**Pojok suara Author :**

**Sebelum minna pada baca fic ini, uchy mau bilang beberapa hal… disini itu ninja2nya uchy buat gak terlalu kuat, gak ada jurus kuchiyoshe, hilang menjadi kepulan asap, perubahan wujud, dan jutsu ledak-ledakan apalah itu#uchy gak ingat sebutannya… tapi gak semuanya uchy hilangin kok, rasengan sama chidori dan beberapa lainnya ada yang masih bisa ditoleransi. Bahkan keahlian mereka lompat-lompat pohon pun masih uchy pertahankan. Jadi masih ada jutsu-jutsu yang bakalan dimasukin dalam fic ini, yah biar seru gitu^^**

**Dan karena fic ini mengandung unsur action, mungkin updetannya bakalan sdikit lebih lama. Maklumlah uchy masih bisa dibilang newbie, dan fic yang mengandung action itu bisa dikatakan sebuah tantangan yang… yah sulit lah. Uchy masih harus banyak belajar dan butuh banyak saran dari para senpai sekalian… jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon dikasih tahu sama uchy langsung**

**Okeh, dah cukup itu cakap2nya, kita langsung baca ceritanya ajha minna… Selamat membaca^^**

.

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Adventure/ Crime

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru

**Rate :** M (for Mature)

**Warning :** FemNaru,** newbie**, OOC, Tipo's, dll

**.**

**MISSION COMPLETE**

**Prologue**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Summary : **Mereka yangdiberikan sebuah misi oleh sang Hokage, terpaksa harus meninggalkan desa, dan berbaur di tegah-tengah kehidupan modern. Namun, dalam tugas mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis, dan akhirnya tinggal bersama dengan gadis tersebut. Lalu, apakah misi mereka akan berjalan lancar? Apa saja yang terjadi ketika mereka menjalankan misi tersebut? Warn : SasuFemNaru

.

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

Jauh dipedalaman pulau Honshu, tempat yang diapit antara dua perbukitan tinggi. Penuh dengan pepohonan hijau dan bamboo yang tumbuh lebat. Seperti namanya, Konoha, tempat itu berada dibalik dedaunan pohon yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya

Desa dengan penduduk yang sangat minim. Suatu tempat yang sangat sulit untuk dicapai. Perumahannya pun berada dalam kegelapan, terpisah jauh antara satu rumah dengan rumah yang lain. Menjadikan tempat itu seakan tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menjejakinya.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa tempat itu memang hanyalah hutan biasa yang masih dipertahankan keasriannya oleh pemerintah kekaisaran Jepang. Menjadikannya suatu tempat yang tidak boleh dilalui satu pun manusia. Namun sebenarnya, tanpa para pemerintah mengatakan hal itu pun, tak ada seorang bodoh yang berani menjejakkan kakinya disana. Karena mereka tahu, sekali mereka memasuki tempat itu, maka mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk kembali.

Para penghuninya hanya ada puluhan orang. Ah, bahkan jumlahnya pun sama sekali tidak mendekati angka seratus. Penduduk yang sangat minim untuk tempat yang mereka sebut sebuah desa, apalagi tempat itu berada dalam sebuah Negara metropolitan Jepang yang terkenal akan penduduknya yang lumayan padat.

Tempat ini tersembunyi, dan para penghuninya tidak pernah terlihat sama sekali. Tapi bukan berarti tempat ini tidak diketahui oleh seorang pun. Ada yang menyadari, bahkan sadar bahwa tempat itu berpenduduk. Dan mereka adalah para pemerintah kekaisaran yang telah menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat yang dilindungi. Mereka mengetahuinya, meski hanya segelintir saja.

Tapi, kenapa mereka malah mengatakan bahwa tempat itu hanya sebuah hutan? Kenapa mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan tempat itu dari khalayak umum? Dan apa sebenarnya alasan mereka melakukan semua itu?

Para ninja yang diketahui telah punah pada penghujung zaman Edo ternyata menjadikan tempat ini untuk tempat tinggal mereka. Menyingkir dari zaman modern, masih bertahan pada prinsip kehidupan tradisional. Mereka mendidik anak mereka untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat. Menurunkan keahlian setiap klan masing-masing pada sang anak.

Alasan para pemerintah menyembunyikan tempat ini karena itu adalah permintaan langsung dari sang pemimpin desa, yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan Hokage. Dengan penawaran kehebatan para ninja akan dijadikan salah satu senjata militer. Tapi tetap, ninja hanya menerima tugas rahasia. Sebuah misi khusus yang memang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para ninja saja.

Jika ada satu permasalah sulit yang sama sekali tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh para pemerintah. Maka mereka akan menyewa tenaga para ninja untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan dengan itu, tidak butuh waktu panjang masalah terselesaikan dengan rapi, tanpa jejak sedikit pun.

Namun, tidak semua ninja berakhir menjadi pembantu kemiliteran. Ada yang memberontak, memilih keluar desa dan berbaur dengan khalayak umum. Sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk menyembunyikan keahlian mereka, dan sebagian lagi akan menjadi masalah besar bagi pemerintah. Berakhir menjadi sekelompok Mafia.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hokage kelima desa tersebut sekarang benar-benar merasa pusing. Kepalanya penuh dengan gujatan dari para pemerintah yang mengatakan bahwa orang-orang desanya telah menjadi pengkhianat. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kelompok mafia itu benar-benar berasal dari desanya. Bukan hanya di tempat ini saja para ninja berada. Seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa populasi para ninja itu tersebar hampir diseluruh Jepang.

"Anda tidak apa Hokage-sama?"

Asisten sang hokage pun bisa merasakan beban yang ditanggung oleh atasannya itu. Dia ingat, semenjak kemarin, lebih tepatnya ketika sang Hokage mendapat surat dari pemerintah yang diantarkan oleh salah seorang anbu, mejadikan pemimpin desa tersebut terdiam seribu bahasa. Bahkan perhatiannya lebih terfokus pada selembar surat itu dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Sang Hokage menghela napas panjang, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Matanya terpejam, menormalkan kembali deru napasnya yang sempat memburu. Permasalahan ini sulit, benar-benar sulit, batinnya.

Dia kembali membuka matanya ketika merasakan deru napasnya telah kembali normal. Menegakkan badannya, kemudian beralih menatap asistennya dengan pandangan lelah. Setelah ini, dia pasti membutuhkan berbotol-botol sake untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Shizune? Para ninja mafia itu benar-benar membuatku lelah" adunya pada sang asisten. Melupakan jabatannya sebagai seoarang Hokage. Dia tidak sanggup memikirkan tentang hal ini sendiri. Dan hanya Shizune orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

Sang asisten terdiam, dalam gendongannya sang babi pun tahu untuk tidak membuka suara saat ini. Dalam seketika, ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh kesunyian. Kedua wanita itu sedang menyelami pemikirannya masing-masing. Namun tentu, dengan objek yang sama, yaitu para ninja yang berakhir menjadi mafia, telah menimbulkan permasalahan yang sangat besar di ibu kota Negara tersebut.

"Tidakkah Hokage-sama ingin mengirimkan beberapa ninja andalan desa untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" setelah terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Shizune akhirnya memilih buka suara. Menatap sang Hokage dengan harap-harap cemas.

Sang Hokage yang mempunyai nama Tsunade dari klan Senju ini lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas. Bahunya merosot turun, dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dia juga punya pemikiran tentang hal itu. Tapi, dia hanya tidak yakin, apakah para ninja desa Konoha ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah besar itu. Kali ini, mereka berhadapan dengan ninja-ninja hebat yang tidak diketahui berapa jumlahnya. Belum lagi, berita yang beredar mengatakan bahwa kelompok itu telah membunuh puluhan pasukan dari kemiliteran. Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga para anbu yang dia kirim untuk membantu.

"Aku tidak yakin Shizune. Masalah kali ini adalah masalah besar, jika ninja yang kita kirim tidak berhasil pulang dengan selamat. Maka desa ini akan kehilangan ninja-ninja hebat" Tsunade menggeleng pelan, pertanda bahwa ia tidak terlalu setuju dengan ide tersebut. Sudah cukup banya ninja dari klan hebat yang memilih keluar desa. Dia tidak ingin harus kehilangan kembali ninja-ninja hebat hanya karena mereka mati dalam menjalankan misi.

"Tapi kita harus mencobanya Hokage-sama. Jika tidak, maka ninja mafia itu akan semakin merajarela. Tidakkah anda sadar jika banyak orang yang sekarang membutuhkan bantuan kita? Kita tidak boleh berdiam diri saja"

Mendengar penuturan kata yang keluar dari mulut asistennya, sungguh membuat Tsunade bimbang. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Entah kenapa, semakin dipikirkan, semakin sulit untuk menemukan jawaban atas semua ini.

Dia kembali menegakkan badannya. Tsunade sudah memutuskan untuk segera mengambil tindakan. Benar kata Shizune, mereka tidak bisa berdiam diri tentang hal ini. Sudah diputuskan kalau dia akan mengirimkan ninja andalan desa Konoha ini untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Tapi, misi ini bukanlah misi dalam bentuk saran yang diajukan Shizune. Akan ada sedikit perombakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memerintahkan satu kelompok ninja terbaik kita untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Misi pengintaian dan pegumpulan informasi. Karena itu panggil kemari kelompok Hatake Kakashi"

.

.

.

"Kami akan menjalankan misi di ibu kota? Tidakkah itu terlalu berat untuk kami Hokage-sama"

Tsunade memperhatikan seseorang yang tadi baru saja membuka suara, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sekarang memenuhi iris mata hazelnya. Dia ingat, bahwa empat manusia yang ada dihadapannya ini masih belum cukup berpengalaman. Ah, terkecuali Hatake Kakashi, dia mantan kapten anbu, batinnya meralat.

Yang menjadi kekhawatirannya adalah tiga manusia yang berdiri berjejer di samping sang Hatake. Sungguh, selama ini misi yang diberikannya selalu berada dalam standar aman, termasuk misi tinggat A. Lokasinya pun berada tidak terlalu jauh dari desa mereka. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia benar-benar terpaksa.

"Aku ingin sekali memerintahkan para anbu dan beberapa jounin untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat kalau mereka sekarang sedang disibukkan dengan membantu awak militer. Kita butuh informasi tentang kelemahan mereka baru melakukan penyerangan. Dan yang bisa kuandalkan kali ini hanyalah kalian"

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Dia tidak berbohong, untuk melepaskan ninja yang masih kurang pengalaman seperti mereka itu sangat sulit, apalagi ini bisa dikatakan misi tingkat S, ditambah lokasinya yang berada di pusat ibu kota. Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit merasa aman karena Kakashi ada bersama mereka, batinnya.

"Tak apa Hokage-sama, anda bisa mempercayakan ini kepada kelompok kami" dan sekarang mata Tsunade beralih pada sosok sang Hatake. Pria itu berdiri tegap, siap menjalankan misi yang akan diberikan olehnya. Dan Tsunade kembali menggerakkan matanya, menatap satu persatu anggota lain dari kelompok itu.

"Hm, kalian harus menjalankan misi ini dengan baik"

Empat orang didepan sang Hokage mengangguk patuh. Mereka mungkin masih belum berpengalaman dengan misi tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Tapi, bukankah ini untuk kebaikan semua orang? Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Lagipula, jarang-jarang mereka bisa mendapatkan misi menantang seperti ini.

Sudah berlalu beberapa menit, dan ruangan tersebut masih dilanda kesunyian. Keempat ninja itu masih ada disina, itu dikarenakan sang Hokage meminta mereka untuk menungguh. Dan entah apa yang harus mereka tunggu itu. Mereka tidak bertanya, dan hanya mematuhi perintah sang Hokage.

Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar. Dan setelah sang Hokage mempersilahkan seseorang yang ada disana untuk memasuki ruangan, tampaklah sesosok manusia bertopeng dari sana. Ditangan sosok tersebut ada sebuah kardus yang tidak diketahui apa isinya.

"Hokage-sama, apa yang anda minta telah disiapkan. Silahkan anda memeriksanya" sosok itu berujar seraya menyerahkan kardus tersebut kepada sang Hokage, kemudian kembali memasang posisi berdiri tegap.

Tsunade membuka kardus tersebut. Memilah-milah isinya, sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalamnya. Sebuah baju dengan desain yang menarik. Tapi jelas, desain baju yang seperti itu tidaklah biasa didapati oleh mereka, sehigga tak ayal membuat empat orang dihadapan sang Hokage mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Hm, terimakasih. Sekarang kau boleh keluar" Tsunade berujar dengan mata yang tidak beralih dari benda yang ada digenggamannya.

"Ha'I"

Setelah sosok bertopeng tersebut melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Suasana ruangan kembali hening. Sang Hokage masih sibuk dengan memperhatikan baju yang ada digenggamannya, sedangkan empat orang dihadapan sang Hokage sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang direncanakan Tsunade dengan baju tersebut.

Karena tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka, sosok laki-laki berambut sewarna jingga memilih untuk buka suara "Hokage-sama, apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan benda itu" dahinya berkerut, jelas menandakan bahwa sang penanya merasakan kebingungan saat ini.

Tsunade akhirnya menyudahi pengamatannya pada baju tersebut. Matanya beralih menatap salah satu ninja berbakat di desanya, yang baru saja menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya menampakkan raut keseriusan. Tsunade terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Ini adalah pakaian yang harus kalian pakai untuk menjalankan misi ini. Berbaur dengan masyarakat umum akan membuat misi kalian lebih mudah. Dan tentu saja, dengan itu juga kalian bisa menyembunyikan identitas kalian. Tapi, yang tersedia sekarang hanya beberapa lembar baju saja. Kalian harus membelinya kembali ketika sudah mencapai ibu Kota Tokyo. Aku akan memberikan uangnya pada kalian"

Keempat orang tersebut terdiam, dan kemudian mengangguk mantap. Seorang dari mereka yang berambut silver melangkah kedepan. Berdiri tegap, sebelum berseru

"Kami tim Hatake Kakashi siap menjalankan misi Hokage-sama"

Tsunade tersenyum lebar mendengar seruan dari ketua kelompok tersebut. Matanya beralih menatap setiap manusia yang ada dihadapannya. Sungguh dia berharap semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada mereka. Tapi apa daya, itu memang adalah sebuah resiko menjalankan misi.

Tsunade menarik hembuskan napasnya, menenangkan diri. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain mempercayai mereka? Bukankah mereka adalah kelompok ninja paling lihai yang pernah dimiliki desa Konoha? Yah, tentu saja, jika bukan karena itu dia pasti tidak akan memilih bocah-bocah ini. Dia kembali tersenyum membenarkan pemikirannya.

"Hm, kelompok Hatake Kakashi yang beranggotakan Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Kitsune Kurama, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kupercayakan misi ini kepada kalian. Laksanakan dengan baik, dan pastikan kalian kembali dengan selamat"

"Ha'I"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Hohoho… bagaimana? Gejekah? Maaf jika masih terlalu pendek, maklumlah kan masih prolog hehehe…:D**

**Saya tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang negara jepang, hanya sekedarnya saja. Jadi, maklum kalau ada kesalahan#nyengir… And, penjelasan bagaimana para pemerintah berkomunikasi dengan para ninja itu menggunakan burung. Sama kayak di manga Naruto asli**

**Hmmm, klo masih ada yang bingung, silahkan tanyakan langsung sama uchy di kotak review#modus… Tapi tidak janji dijawab semuanya ya… kan ada beberapa nanti yang bakalan jadi rahasia hehe… O iya, menurut minna sekalian, apa saya harus ganti genre-nya?  
**

**Okeh, dah itu aja...  
**

**Jadi, apa saya harus melanjutkan fic ini?**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1 : Who You Are?

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Adventure/ Crime / Romance

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru

**Rate :** M (for Mature)

**Warning :** Gender switch,** newbie**, OOC, alur kecepatan, Typo's, dll

**.**

**MISSION COMPLETE**

**Chapter 1 : Who You Are?**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Summary : **Mereka yangdiberikan sebuah misi oleh sang Hokage, terpaksa harus meninggalkan desa, dan berbaur di tegah-tengah kehidupan modern. Namun, dalam tugas mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis, dan akhirnya tinggal bersama dengan gadis tersebut. Lalu, apakah misi mereka akan berjalan lancar? Apa saja yang terjadi ketika mereka menjalankan misi tersebut? Warn : SasuFemNaru

.

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**Keterangan chara :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Male, 19 tahun, Chunin.**

**Namikaze Naruto : Female, 19 tahun, Mahasiswa.**

**Kitsune Kurama : Male, 19 tahun, Chunin.**

**Haruno Sakura : 19 tahun, Kunoichi Medis.**

**Hatake Kakashi : 35 tahun, Jounin.**

**Chara lain menyusul^^**

**.**

**Shibuya District-11 Days later**

.

Sungguh, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Bisa kau bayangkan, kekasihmu yang menghilang entah kemana selama tiga hari belakangan tanpa bisa dihubungi. Sekarang menelphonemu dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu. Oh, hari ini serasa sangat indah baginya.

Dia berjalan cepat. Sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Senyum bahagia terlukis indah di raut wajahnya. Rasa rindunya benar-benar sudah membludak. Dia ingin segera sampai di taman belakang kampus. Tempat dia dan sang kekasih akan bertemu.

Ketika matanya menangkap sosok sang kekasih. Tidak bisa di pungkiri dadanya serasa meledak. Senyumnya pun semakin merekah. Kakinya mulai berlari kecil. Menghampiri sang lelaki yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan yang sarat akan rasa rindu.

Lelaki itu menoleh. Kemudian tersenyum dengan tidak mencapai mata. "Ah, tidak" dia berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri gadis dihadapannya. "Lama tidak bertemu Naru-chan" sapanya berbasa-basi.

Wajah Naruto mengerut ketika mendengar sapaan sang kekasih. Kata-kata itu sukses membuatnya ingat kembali dengan sang kekasih yang sempat menghilang. "Uh, kau tidak bisa dihubungi" dia berujar sebal. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. "Aku menelphonemu berkali-kali. Kau tahu, aku khawatir"

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum melihat sang gadis yang merajuk. "Hm, maafkan aku" setelah mengatakan itu dia terdiam sejenak. "Oh ya Naru-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" raut wajahnya terlihat serius sekarang.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya melihat raut wajah sang kekasih. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sai-kun?" tanyanya bingung.

Laki-laki yang di panggilnya Sai memasang wajah datar. Tidak ada lagi senyuman palsu yang sering diumbar-umbarnya kesetiap orang. Sai si lelaki penuh senyum seperti menghilang entah kemana. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto sedikit merasa resah dengan ini.

"Aku ingin putus"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto mencerna tiga kata itu. Sebelum akhirnya mata sapphire sang gadis membola sempurna. Banyak pertanyaan yang mampir kekepala kuningnya saat ini. Tapi tidak satu pun dia suarakan. Dia lebih memilih untuk menganggap bahwa sang kekasih sedang mengerjainya.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanyanya lirih. Hanya dengan kata-kata Sai dadanya merasa sesak. Sangat. "Leluconmu tidak lucu Sai" susah payah dia menahan isakannya. Dia tidak ingin menangis didepan sang kekasih. Ah, larat maksudnya mantan kekasih.

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto" embel-embel –chan yang biasa dia tambahkan pada nama sang gadis menghilang entah kemana. "Aku benar-benar ingin putus. Dan ini bukan lelucon" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa?" suara Naruto tercekat. "Apa salahku?" tanyanya kembali. Isakan lirih tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. "Bukankah hubungan kita baru terjalin 2 bulan lalu. Kenapa kau memutuskannya secepat ini?"

Sai masih memasang wajah datar. Terkesan tidak peduli. "Karena aku jenuh" ujarnya kejam, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang semakin sakit hatinya. "Lagipula aku sudah menemukan wanita lain. Dan tentu, dia lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirimu"

Naruto menatap laki-laki didepannya tidak percaya. "Jadi kau menemukan wanita lain?" giginya menggertak. Tangannya terkepal. Dia merasa benar-benar dipermainkan. "Dasar laki-laki bajingan" teriaknya penuh amarah. Tangannya menunjuk nyalang hidung sang lelaki. Hatinya sakit. Tega sekali Sai mempermainkannya seperti ini.

"Yah, terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa" Sai mengedikkan bahunya, santai. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil. "Hn, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa gadisku sedang menungguku" dia melihat arloji yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, sebelum menoleh kembali kearah Naruto. "Aku pergi"

Sai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Tapi entah apa yang menahannya, kaki itu berhenti tepat dua meter dari Naruto. Dia berbalik, kembali menatap kearah sang gadis.

"Ah, dan terima kasih untuk dua bulan ini" dia tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu. "Kau wanita yang baik. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih pantas untukmu" dia terdiam sejenak. Dahinya berkerut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Yah, tapi tentu saja tidak lebih sempurna dibandingkan aku" ujarnya lagi terkekeh kecil. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Naruto dengan mata yang basah akan air mata. Sebenci inikah Kami-sama padanya? Sampai-sampai percintaanya harus berakhir dengan dipermainkan seperti ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu memenuhi pemikirannya.

Dia pun tertawa miris. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat bodoh karena sempat-sempatnya terpesona pada si brengsek Sai. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak punya hati.

.

.

.

"INOOO!"

"Huaaa…" Ino tersentak ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan sang sahabat. Bunga-bunga yang ada ditangannya jatuh berserakan. Oh ya ampun, dia jantungan.

"Ada apa hah?" dia bertanya kesal. Tangannya sekarang sibuk memunguti bunga-bunga yang terjatuh akibat si pirang. "Kenapa kau datang cepat sekali? Bukannya kau sedang kencan dengan tuan senyum palsu itu?" tanyanya lagi, masih tidak menatap Naruto.

"Hiks… Inooo"

Kepala Ino menengadah ketika mendengar isakan lirih sahabatnya. Matanya melotot melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi si blonde. Cepat-cepat dia mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa?" dia bertanya khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sai, Ino… Hiks. Sai…" Naruto bergerak memeluk sang sahabat erat. "Huuaaa… dia kejam. Kejam sekali…" dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Ino. Membuat baju yang dikenakan Ino basah karenanya.

"Hei! Hei! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Ino semakin kelabakan. Naruto jelas tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan itu membuatnya khawatir. "Tenangkan dirimu oke. Kita duduk dulu" ajaknya membawa Naruto untuk menduduki kursi dibalik meja counter.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanyanya lembut. Masih dengan posisi memeluk si blonde.

"Sai, Hiks… Ino… dia"

Dahi Ino berkerut mendengar perkataan si blonde yang tidak jelas. "Iya, memangnya ada apa dengan Sai?" tanyanya sabar.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Bibirnya mengkerucut. Sedangkan matanya basah dengan air mata. "Sai, dia… hiks… Dia memutuskanku"

Mata Ino kembali melotot mendengar penuturan sang sahabat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Apa?" tanyanya setengah berteriak. "Dia memutuskanmu? Kenapa?"

Bibir Naruto melengkung kebawah. Sesekali dia menghapus ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Dia memacari wanita lain" jelasnya lesu. "Dan dia bilang, wanita itu lebih sempurna dariku" katanya lagi sedikit terdengar ketus.

"Apa? Kurang ajar sekali dia" kembali Ino berteriak. Emosinya naik ketika mendengar penuturan sang sahabat. Sedikit banyak dia bisa merasakan sakit hati sahabatnya itu. "Kemana dia sekarang heh? Biar kuberi pelajaran" ujarnya lagi sekarang melipat lengan baju pendeknya.

"Sudah, kau tidak perlu menghajarnya" tangan Naruto terjulur. Mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih santai sekarang. Meski masih sedikit segugukan. "Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Menghajarnya sama saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa aku benar-benar sakit karena diputuskan olehnya. Dan aku tidak ingin dia berpikir seperti itu" ujarnya menambah. Sekarang dia sibuk dengan menghapus air mata diwajahnya.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. "Umm, baiklah. Jika itu mau mu" ucap Ino menghela napas. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menghajar wajah si brengsek Sai. Tapi jika sahabatnya tidak mau dia melakukan itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya mengurangi sakit hati sang sahabat.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku mulai bekerja" Naruto kembali menatap Ino, sekarang bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. Dia berpikir dengan bekerja akan membuatnya sedikit teralihkan dari bayang Sai. "Jadi, apa yang harus kukerjakan?"

Ino menatap Naruto was-was. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Iya, setidaknya aku bisa mencari kesibukan untuk tidak selalu memikirkan Sai"

Ino tersenyum ketika mendengar alasan yang dikeluarkan si blonde. "Baiklah, kau bisa mulai dengan membersihkan tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar itu" tunjuknya kearah meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Diatas meja itu terdapat bunga-bunga mawar segar yang baru saja dipotong. "Setelah itu kemas secantik mungkin seperti biasanya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Um, beres"

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang. Akhirnya mereka mencapai tujuan. Sungguh, perjalan itu sangat melelahkan. Belum lagi kewaspadaan mereka harus ditingkatkan ketika mulai keluar dari daerah berhutan. Akan jadi masalah besar jika sampai ada orang melihat manusia yang bisa melompati atap rumah bahkan bangunan-bangunan seperti mereka.

Mereka sekarang mendudukkan diri di atap salah satu gedung tinggi yang ada di Distrik Shibuya itu. Mengistirahatkan otot-otot mereka yang bergerak tiada henti dari kemarin. Tepatnya setelah meninggalkan penginapan terakhir mereka. Dan sekarang waktunya mencari tempat untuk beristirahat… lagi.

Udara malam pada awal musim semi seperti ini masih terasa dingin. Baju serba hitam yang mereka kenakan pun tidak mampu menghalau udara dingin itu. Tapi seakan kebal, mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa dingin tersebut. Jelas terlihat bahwa mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna jingga yang pertama membuka suara. Cukup jengah dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja mencari penginapan"

"Setelah itu?" dia menatap penasaran ketua kelompok mereka. "Apa kita akan mulai melaksanakan misinya? Jujur, aku sudah tidak sabar"

"Tidak dulu" sanggah sosok berambut silver itu, jari telunjuknya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan. "Fokus kita sekarang adalah mencari penginapan. Dan setelah itu, kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya"

Lelaki bersurai jingga tersebut diam sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak terima. "Haa… Baiklah" tapi pada akhirnya dia sama sekali tidak membantah.

Kepala sang lelaki pun mulai bergerak, menelusuri tempat itu. Sebelum perhatiannya terhenti pada rekan setimnya yang paling pendiam. Sosok itu sekarang duduk di tepian atap. Kepalanya menghadap kearah kota. Entah apa yang diperhatikannya.

"Sasuke?"

Kepalanya dan sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke beralih pada ketua kelompok mereka. Sepertinya sang ketua ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ikut denganku mencari penginapan" kata sang ketua. Dan ketika sudah mendapatkan anggukan dari yang bersangkutan. Dia menoleh kearah dua anggota lain dari mereka. "Kalian berdua juga. Kita akan mencari penginapan secara berpencar. Usahakan kalian mencari penginapan dengan harga murah. Dan ketika sudah mendapatkannya, hubungi aku dengan ini"

Dia melemparkan suatu benda kearah mereka berdua. Ditangkap oleh mereka dengan mudah. Dan ketika sudah mengetahui benda apa itu. Lantas dahi mereka mengerut bingung.

"Walkie Talkie?"

"Iya, itu untuk memudahkan komunikasi kita"

Mereka berdua mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan sang ketua. Tangan mereka pun mulai bergerak memakaikan walkie talkie itu di area sekitar leher. Tapi, bisa dilihat seorang dari mereka masih mengerutkan dahinya. Bukan, dia bukannya bingung. Hanya saja-

"Sensei, kenapa tidak sensei saja yang bersama dengan Kurama? Biar aku yang bersama dengan Sasuke-kun"

Sang ketua tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan itu. Bukan rahasia lagi jika murid perempuannya ini memiliki obsesi berlebih terhadap si Uchiha. Ah, dia bahkan sampai bingung sendiri memikirkan masalah percintaan anak muda zaman sekarang.

Dia pun melirik ke arah yang bersangkutan. Bisa dilihatnya sosok itu menatapnya balik dengan ancaman yang terlihat jelas dari kedua bola mata sang onyx. 'Jika kau berani memenuhi permintaannya. Maka tamatlah riwayatmu' lebih kurang seperti itulah isi tatapan tersebut.

"Maaf Sakura. Tapi aku membutuhkan Sasuke" tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir karena terjangan chidori dari sang reven. Dia pun memilih untuk melihat wajah lesu murid perempuannya itu.

"Haa… Baiklah"

Dia kembali memasang senyum tipisnya. Kemudian, matanya secara bergilir menatap muridnya satu persatu. "Kalian siap?" mereka semua menganggukkan kepala mantap. "Baiklah, sekarang… Berpencar!"

Detik dimana sang ketua memberi aba-aba. Disaat itulah mereka menghilang dengan kecepatan angin. Melesat jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"Jadi, kearah mana kita sekarang?" Sakura menatap punggung sosok lelaki didepannya menunggu jawaban. Mereka sekarang sedang melompati atap-atap bangunan, masih dalam misi mencari penginapan. Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu mereka mencari-cari penginapan yang cocok. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kanan!"

Sang Haruno tersentak dengan perintah yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan sang lelaki. Dia pun mulai mengikuti langkah orang yang bersangkutan. Ah, sial! Dia benci terjebak dengan laki-laki ini. Meskipun pendiam, tapi dia lebih suka bersama dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-kun? Apa kalian sudah dapat penginapannya?" dari pada mati kutu bersama dengan lelaki ini. Dia pun lebih memilih bertanya pada dua anggota lain yang berada entah dimana sekarang.

/Tidak. Bagaimana dengan kalian?/

"Masih belum. Kami sedang berusaha mencarinya"

/Hm, teruskan/

"Ha'I" jawabnya mantap. Setelah itu, tatapannya pun kembali beralih kearah sang patner yang masih berada dihadapannya. Tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki itu. Dan tentu saja, hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Sakura.

Merasa penasaran, dia pun mempercepat laju loncatannya. Dan setelah berada persis disamping sang Kitsune. Bisa dilihatnya wajah itu dipenuhi raut keseriusan. Dan itu membuatnya tak sanggup untuk tak bertanya. "Ada apa Kurama? Kau terlihat serius sekali"

"Aku mendengar suara teriakan. Tidak jauh dari sini. Mungkin beberapa meter lagi"

Sang Haruno sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban dari Kurama. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika pendengaran Kurama itu sangat peka. Seperti pendengaran anjing atau… rubah? Entah, yang pasti, indra mendengar seorang Kurama tidak pernah salah. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm" sang Kitsune bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Belok kiri" dan dalam sekejab, dia membelokkan badannya, menuju kearah suara teriakan itu yang sekarang semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!"

"TIDAK, TIDAK, JANGAN APA-APAKAN AKU! SIAPA PUN TOLOOONG"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara jeritan itu. "Itu yang kau maksud Kurama?" tanyanya pada sosok Kurama. Masih dengan menyesuaikan irama lompatannya dengan sang Kitsune.

"Hm, kita semakin dekat" wajah Kurama masih terlihat serius. "Dan sebaiknya kita bersembunyi disini. Mereka akan menyadari kehadiran kita jika kita lebih dekat dari ini"

Sakura mengangguk. Dan pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kurama. Posisi mereka disalah satu atap bangunan sekarang. Mata mereka mengamati dalam diam apa yang dilakukan sosok itu dalam menyiksa korbannya. Keadaan disana memang gelap. Namun, itu bukan berarti bisa menghalangi penglihatan seorang ninja.

Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, Kurama bergerak bangun secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Sakura terkejut karenanya. Mata Kurama menyipit, tatapannya dingin. Entah apa yang sedang diperhatikannya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa Kurama?" Sakura bertanya khawatir. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kembali, Sakura melihat kesana. Dan dalam sekejab, matanya sukses membola sempurna. Oh ya ampun, korban lagi? batinnya tidak percaya.

"Kau disini, biarkan aku yang mengurus mereka"

"Apa? Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin dianggap kunoichi pengecut rubah"

"Dengar!" Kurama menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku akan menyelamatkan dia" katanya tak terbantahkan. "Dan kau!" tunjuknya kepada Sakura. "Hubungi Sensei dan Sasuke. Cari mereka ada dimana. Dan bawa mereka kemari. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura tidak ingin berurusan dengan sosok Kurama dalam mode seperti ini. Dan karena itulah, dia mengangguk pasrah. Dan mulai bergerak, menjauh dari sana.

Sedangkan Kurama sudah mulai melesat cepat. Mendekati objek tersebut. Dia mencoba bergerak secepat mungkin, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Semoga aku tidak terlambat, itu batinnya.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!"

Untuk yang kesekian kali, dia menendang angin kosong dihadapannya. Raut kekesalan terlihat jelas pada wajah cantik itu. Oh, ternyata dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan amarah dalam dirinya. Pemutusan itu jelas meninggalkan emosi yang pasti akan sulit untuk diredamkan.

"Sai berengsek!"

Dan kembali, dia mengumpati nama itu. Nama lelaki sialan yang telah dengan berani menghancurkan perasaannya. Bisa kalian bayangkan, hubungan asmara pertama yang kalian jalani berakhir seperti ini? Dipermainkan?

Sialan! Kembali dia mengupat didalam hati.

Sekarang dia sedang melewati jalanan -atau bisa dikatakan gang?- Untuk menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya, ini kali pertama dia melewati jalanan ini. Hanya saja, entah itu karena efek diputuskan oleh Sai. Dia merasa ingin sekali pulang lebih malam kerumahnya. Karena itu, dia pun memilih jalan memutar ini.

Selain memiliki jalur yang memakan waktu lebih lama untuk mencapai rumahnya. Jalanan ini juga bernuansa sepi dan temaram. Gelap dan sunyi, itulah yang seharusnya dia rasakan sekarang. Namun entah kenapa, dia seperti tidak memperdulikan itu, dan lebih fokus pada umpatan-umpatannya.

Dia akan terus seperti itu. Jika seandainya suara teriakan seseorang tidak terdengar dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"JANGAAAN! TIDAK, JANGAN LUKAI AKUU"

Suara siapa itu? Batinnya dalam hati bertanya. Kenapa ada suara perempuan yang berteriak ketakutan malam-malam seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ah, entahlah. Tapi yang sialnya, kaki sang gadis tidak sanggup untuk digerakkan lagi. Apa dia pun ketakutan hanya karena mendengar teriakan itu?

"TIDAK, TIDAK, JANGAN APA-APAKAN AKU! SIAPA PUN TOLOOONG"

Tubuhnya menegang. Oh ya ampun, teriakan itu mengerikan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Haruskah dia menolong? Tapi bagaimana caranya. Menggerakkan kaki saja dia tidak bisa.

Matanya bergerak melihat sekeliling. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? itulah batinnya. Dia kaku, ditambah suara teriakan itu semakin membuatnya takut. Apa sebaiknya dia kabur saja?

Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu ketika seseorang sedang membutuhkan bantuanku? Batinnya lagi, berteriak. Menyanggah pemikiran pengecut yang tadi sempat menggerayangi otaknya. Dan dengan berbekal keberanian. Dia pun mulai bergerak, mencari asal suara itu.

"Hiks… Jangan, Jangan. Aku mohon… TOLOOONG!"

Kembali, suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Sekarang terdengar lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Tapi, tetap masih didengarnya jelas. Tidak, malahan sangat jelas. Bahkan, dia bisa mendengar suara orang lain disana. Terdengar seperti, laki-laki?

"Grrr… berhenti berteriak jalang. Atau aku akan menghancurkan mulutmu"

Ketika suara geraman itu terdengar olehnya. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa sosok yang mengeram itu adalah sosok orang jahat. Dan kembali, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Dia bergerak cepat. Menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok gang. Kepalanya melongok untuk dapat melihat. Dari jaraknya sekarang, dia masih berada cukup jauh dari posisi sosok itu. Dia masih bisa melihat mereka, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas.

Tapi yang pasti, disana ada tiga orang. Dan sepertinya dua diantara mereka adalah perempuan, dan yang satunya lagi adalah laki-laki. Sang laki-laki berambut merah, sedangkan perempuan itu memiliki rambut warna pirang serta satunya lagi kecoklatan.

Dengan posisi sang rambut coklat yang sepertinya diseret atau… Entahlah, Naruto tidak yakin. Tapi yang pasti, rambut coklat panjang itu sedang dijambak kasar oleh si gadis pirang tadi. Kejam, itulah batin Naruto.

"Sudahlah Danna. Kau itu terlalu emosional. Bisakah kau nikmati saja ini? Suaranya yang berteriak ketakutan itu terdengar sangat indah kalau kau ingin tahu"

Oke, Naruto mulai ragu bahwa sosok pirang itu adalah perempuan. Karena didengar dari segi manapun, suara itu jelas adalah suara baritone seorang laki-laki! Oh, Naruto benar-benar tertipu dengan gaya rambut sosok itu yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Tidak. Itu mengganggu"

Dia semakin menyipitkan matanya. Tck, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Posisinya masih ditempat yang sama. Apalagi disana minim cahaya. God, ini semakin bertambah buruk saja.

"Tolong lepaskan aku… Hiks… Tolong jangan apa-apakan aku"

Dada Naruto sesak mendengar isakan lirih itu. Dia bingung, disatu sisi dia ingin menyelamatkan. Tapi disisi lain dia bahkan takut untuk bergerak. Hatinya bimbang, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika keadaanya mencekam seperti ini.

Naruto tersentak kaget, ketika sosok rambut merah itu menoleh kearah tempatnya berada saat ini. Secepat kilat, Naruto kembali menarik kepalanya bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Napasnya naik turun, terengah-engah. Kami-sama, jangan sampai dia tahu, batinnya memohon.

Tapi sial bagi Naruto. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Dia masih menatap tempat persembunyian Naruto, intens. Dingin, sedingin nitrogen.

"Heh bagus. Karena teriakannya kita harus berurusan dengan satu semut lagi" sosok itu berujar. Kemudian matanya beralih menatap patnernya tajam. "Urusi dia, aku tidak ingin ikut campur"

Sosok yang diperintah tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih fokus pada korbannya. Mengeluarkan kunai dari dalam katong senjata. Dia pun menusuk sang korban tepat di jantung. Membuat ringisan sosok itu terhenti seketika. Tatapan matanya kosong. Jelas, menandakan bahwa sosok itu tak lagi bernyawa.

Mencabut kunai itu dari jantung sang korban. Dia pun menjilat sisa darah yang menempel pada kunainya. Menyeringai lebar, dia berkata. "Hm, serahkan saja padaku"

Dan dalam sekejab. Kepala bersurai kuning itu menoleh cepat kearah Naruto. Jelas masih dengan seringaian lebarnya yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Keringat dingin semakin gencar mengguyuri tubuhnya.

"Welcome to my game. Dear"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat sesosok pria pirang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Kapan dia ada disini? Batin Naruto berteriak. Dia meneguk ludahnya ngeri melihat senjata tajam yang teracung kearahnya itu. Napasnya tercekat. Dan disaat dia merasa sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Matanya pun hanya bisa tertutup, menunggu ajalnya.

TRANG

Tubuh Naruto tersentak ketika telinganya menangkap suara besi beradu itu. Dalam sekejab, dia membuka kembali matanya. Dirinya terkejut ketika matanya menangkap punggung seseorang yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat apa yang sedang seseorang itu lakukan. Dia melindungiku? Batinnya tidak percaya.

"Menjauh dari sini"

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar perintah itu. Dia tahu perintah itu ditujukan padanya. Tapi, apakah tidak apa meninggalkan orang ini-

"Sudah, cepat pergi!"

Lamunannya buyar ketika seruan bernada tinggi itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Dan tanpa disuruh untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia pun mulai berlari menjauh. Mencari tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi, dan menyaksikan pertarungan dua laki-laki itu dari jarak yang aman.

"Hooo! Jadi ada yang berlagak sok pahlawan disini" Deidara, nama sosok berambut pirang tersebut, buka suara. Nadanya terdengar mengejek. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan wajah serius orang yang ada sihadapannya. Sosok berambut jingga itu hanya menanggapi ringan.

"Hanya banci yang berani melukai seorang perempuan"

Kata-katanya itu lantas memacu emosi dari yang bersangkutan. Rambutnya bisa saja panjang, tapi dia itu bukan banci. Dan jelas, dia tidak terima ini.

"Berani sekali kau bocah!" Deidara mendorong kunainya kuat. Membuat mereka melompat, menghasilkan jarak jauh diantara mereka. Tangannya kemudian bergerak kebelakang punggungnya. "Kau akan mati disini" desisnya seraya melemparkan sesuatu kearah Kurama. Membuat Kurama harus bersalto kesamping, menghindari benda itu.

"**Katsu"**

Mata Kurama membola mendengar kata pembuka segel yang sudah tidak asing ditelinganya. Dia pun kembali melompat, sekarang kakinya berpijak pada dinding bangunan tua. Dia berdesis. Sial! Hampir saja, batinnya.

Kurama menggenggam erat kunai di tangannya. Dia pun mulai berlari kencang. Mengarahkan ujung kunai tersebut kearah Deidara. Tapi kembali, suara dentingan benda tajam yang saling beradu terdengar.

Penyerangan dilakukan berkali-kali. Namun, Kurama sepertinya melupakan kehadiran sosok lain disana. Dia terlalu fokus kepada Deidara. Sehingga dia tidak bisa mengelak ketika sesuatu yang tajam menusuk bahu kirinya.

"Akhh"

Dia memegang bahu kirinya yang terkena serangan. Badannya mulai jatuh tertunduk. Dia menatap sosok merah yang ada disana, tajam. Berdiri tidak jauh diantara dia dan Deidara. Dari lengan baju panjang yang dikenakan sosok itu, muncul sesuatu yang seperti… ekor kalajengking dari besi? Entahlah, Kurama tidak yakin.

"Danna! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu kesenanganku!"

"Cepat urus dia. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini"

Deidara berdecak mendengar perintah itu. Tapi dia tidak membantah. Dia mulai melangkah mendekati Kurama yang terlihat kesakitan. Eh, tentu saja, racun dari ekor kalajengking itu mulai melakukan tugasnya.

"Dia sudah sekarat Danna. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita membiarkan dia seperti ini saja?" Deidara berbalik menatap Sasori.

"Tidak. Kita harus hilangkan bukti. Musnahkan dia, dan wanita yang bersembunyi disana" perintahnya lagi, kembali menimbulkan decakan kesal dari Deidara.

Deidara menoleh menatap Kurama. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan keangkuhan. "Beruntunglah Sasori-danna menyuruhku untuk memusnahkanmu sekarang juga" dia berujar kesal. "Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu sengsara karena racun itu" lagi, dia mengeram. "Tapi, yah apa boleh buat"

Tangan Deidara mulai bergerak, menuju daerah punggungnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari kantong senjata yang ada disana. Deidara menyeringai lebar melihat benda yang ada ditangannya itu. Ukurannya kecil, dan berbentuk laba-laba. "Kau tahu, ini adalah salah satu karya seniku" ujar Deidara, terdengar bangga. "Seni adalah ledakan. Bersyukurlah, kau akan mati dengan salah satu seni hebatku"

Deidara menjatuhkan benda itu didekat Kurama. Oh sungguh, Kurama tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Dia yakin kalau racun yang sempat dikatakan Deidara mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Kesadarannya pun sekarang mulai menipis. Argh, sial! Kenapa mereka lama sekali, batinnya berteriak didalam hati.

Deidara mulai melangkah mundur. Memberi jarak jauh antara dia dan Kurama. Tangannya pun mulai membentuk segel pembuka. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar, sebelum akhirnya-

"**K-"**

"**Chidori"**

Kilatan petir yang muncul membuat semua orang yang ada disana tersentak. Keterkejutan jelas terlihat diraut wajah mereka. Dua orang tidak dikenal kembali datang dengan sebongkah petir yang ada di tangan. Dan sial, Sasori dan Deidara tidak sempat menghidar ketika menghadapi serangan yang tiba-tiba.

Keduanya terpental. Membentur dinding salah satu bangunan yang ada disana. Sasori dan Deidara meringis merasakan rasa sakit dari sengatan petir itu. Mereka mulai berdiri susah payah. Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka yang mereka dapatkan. Sasori dengan luka menganga di bahu kirinya. Sedangkan Deidara kehilangan lengan sebelah kanannya. Oh great, efek yang diberikan chidori ternyata cukup mengerikan.

"Sial! Danna, aku kehilangan sebelah tanganku"

"Bahuku terluka tak kalah parah. Jika kau ingin tahu"

Kilatan petir itu mulai memudar. Membuat wajah mereka terlihat jelas. Sosok yang telah membuat bahu Sasori menganga adalah sosok pemuda berambut reven yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Naruto kepada Sai. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi. Sosok yang telah berhasil menangani Deidara adalah laki-laki berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Kecuali mata bagian kanan.

"Kurama!"

Pandangan mata Naruto beralih kepada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menghampiri penyelamatnya. Naruto terkejut ketika mendapati kondisi penyelamatnya yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia pun mulai panik. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mendekat kearah Sakura dan Kurama.

"Bagaimana ini Danna?" Deidara menatap Sasori disampingnya penuh tanya. "Ugh, apa kita akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit meringis.

Sasori diam, tatapan matanya dingin. Dia tidak suka ini. Tapi sungguh, dengan kondisi mereka yang sekarang, kemungkinan menang adalah sedikit. Dia dan Deidara akan segera kehabisan darah, bahkan sebelum mereka menyelesaikan pertarungan. Dan itu tidak akan bagus.

"Kita mundur"

"A-apa? Kau…"

Sasori menatap Deidara tajam. Mereka harus secepatnya mundur sebelum dua pemakai chidori itu kembali fokus pada mereka. "Tidak. Ada. Bantahan" ujarnya pada penekanan disetiap kata.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sasori. "Baiklah"

Di saat kosentrasi Kakashi dan Sasuke teralihkan pada Kurama. Disaat itulah mereka berdua mulai bergerak, melompati bangunan-bangunan yang ada disana. Dan dalam waktu singkat, mereka menghilang dari pandang mata.

Kakashi tersentak ketika merasakan cakra dua sosok itu menghilang. Dia menggerakkan matanya kesegala arah. Tapi sial, mereka sudah pergi cukup jauh dari sana. Kuso, batinnya merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Biar aku yang mengejar mereka sensei"

Kakashi segera menahan pergerakan Sasuke yang terlihat akan mengejar dua sosok itu. Sebelah matanya yang tak tertutupi masker menatap Sasuke dalam. "Kurama lebih penting sekarang" ujarnya seraya mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sosok Kurama yang terlihat sedang diobati oleh Sakura.

Sasuke diam. Matanya pun mulai mengikuti arah pandang sang Hatake. Kakinya bergerak, mendekat kearah Kurama dan Sakura. Oh, dan sepertinya ada sosok lain disana. Tapi sudahlah, dia tidak peduli.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok gadis lain yang tadi bertanya. Dia sekarang terlalu fokus pada keadaan Kurama. Wajah laki-laki itu pucat. Ah sial! Dia terkena racun yang sangat berbahaya, batinnya ketika mengetahui kondisi sang Kitsune.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?"

Sakura segara menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang reven. "Keadaanya parah" nadanya terdengar khawatir. "Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya disini. Aku butuh ruangan privasi untuk lebih berkonsentrasi dalam mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya" ujarnya lagi. Kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Kurama.

"Kau bisa ke rumahku"

Sakura dan Sasuke dengan cepat menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sang blonde. Cukup terkejut dengan perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu. Bahkan Kakashi sendiri merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Apa dia baru saja mempersilahkan orang asing dengan kekuatan aneh untuk datang kerumahnya? Mungkin seperti itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka saat ini.

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan penyelamatnya dalam keadaan sekarat. "Kau harus cepat. Keadaannya semakin parah" ujarnya seraya kembali memperhatikan kondisi Kurama, khawatir.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain" ucap Kakashi menaggapi. Dia pun mulai memapah Kurama yang tidak sadarkan diri dibantu oleh Sakura. Matanya kembali menatap kearah si blonde. "Jadi dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu naik"

"Hah?"

Naruto hampir saja memekik, ketika sosok sang reven berjongkok dihadapannya. Punggung sosok itulah yang menghadapnya saat ini. Apa yang dia lakukan? Batinnya bertanya.

Sasuke mulai kesal ketika tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari sang blonde. Dia pun memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Mendelik tajam kearah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya geram. "Cepat naik kepunggungku. Dan tunjukkan arah rumahmu" perintahnya.

"Apa?" Naruto jelas masih belum mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus naik kepunggungmu?" tanyanya lagi bingung. Matanya menatap Sasuke bertanya.

Baiklah, Sasuke tidak sanggup menghadapi makhluk dobe ini. Dia pun kembali berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Dan dalam sekejab, tangannya menarik sosok sang gadis dalam gendongannya. Kakinya mulai bergerak cepat. Berlari kemudian melompati bangunan-bangunan yang ada disana.

"HUUAAAA… APA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN?"

Naruto berteriak khawatir. Matanya melotot melihat kebawah sana. Oh ya ampun, tinggi sekali! Batinnya histeris. Dia pun dengan refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang reven. Merapatkan badannya dengan tubuh tegap itu.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Hah?"

Sasuke kembali mengeram. Bicara dengan gadis ini sungguh membuatnya emosi. "Diamana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha sabar untuk tak melempar sang gadis kebawah sana. "Keadaan Kurama semakin parah. Kau ingin dia mati hah?"

Mata Naruto melotot mendengar itu. Kepalanya melongok dari bahu sang reven. Menatap khawatir sosok Kurama dalam papahan Kakashi dan Sakura. Tidak, dia tidak ingin laki-laki itu mati, batinnya berteriak.

Dia pun mulai memfokuskan tatapannya kedepan. Ketakutan yang sempat mampir pada dirinya menghilang entah kemana. "Belok kiri" perintahnya pada Sasuke. Membuat sosok sang reven dengan sigap membelokkan badannya kearah yang dimaksud.

Dengan pengarahan jalan dari Naruto dan kecepatan bergerak seorang ninja. Mereka pun sampai di kediaman Namikaze tidak lama setelahnya. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar. Tapi tidak juga terlalu kecil. Rumah yang didominasi warna kuning dan putih itu terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh kelompok Kakashi saat mendaratkan diri mereka di teras rumah tersebut.

Naruto segera turun. Dia dengan tergesa-gesa merogoh tas selempangnya. Dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Dia pun mulai membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Masuklah" ujarnya kepada mereka semua. Dia membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. Mempersilahkan tamu tak diduga itu untuk memasuki rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Kelompok Kakashi mulai melangkah masuk. Rapi, itulah yang ada dibenak mereka ketika menginjakkan kaki didalam rumah tersebut.

"Kau butuh ruang privasi kan?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau bisa pakai kamarku" ujar Naruto mulai melangkah lagi. Namun kakinya berhenti pada anak tangga ketiga ketika merasakan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikuti langkahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" nadanya terdengar tidak sabaran. "Cepat bawa Kurama-san kesini. Dan segera obati dia" lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar perintah itu, mereka pun mulai melangkah cepat. Mengikuti si blonde. Naruto tetap berjalan didepan, menuntun mereka yang ada dibelakangnya. Sampai akhirnya langkah itu terhenti tepat didepan pintu bewarna biru muda. Pintu kamar si blonde.

Dia membuka pintu kamar itu lebar. Dan mulai mempersilahkan mereka memasuki kamarnya. Kakashi meletakkan tubuh lemah Kurama diatas ranjang. Sedangkan Sakura mulai memeriksa kembali keadaan sang Kitsune.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Aku butuh air" kata sang Haruno tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Dia manatap Naruto dalam. "Aku butuh satu baskom air. Dan satu baskom kosong" ujarnya lagi. "Biasakah aku mendapatkannya?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu" jawab Naruto mantap. Dia pun mulai pergi dari sana menyiapkan apa yang diinginkan sang Haruno. Dan kembali tidak lama setelahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa tinggalkan aku disini" Sakura menatap yang lainnya serius. "Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengobati Kurama" katanya lagi ketika melihat kekhawatiran berlebih pada mata sapphire Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kami keluar" ujar Kakashi menanggapi. "Aku percayakan Kurama padamu Sakura" lanjutnya lagi, dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu bersama dua orang lainnya.

Dan setelah pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Mata Naruto langsung teralihkan kepada dua sosok laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya menatap serius. Membuat dua sosok itu mengerutkan dahi. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan si blonde. Sungguh, banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang didalam kepala Naruto sekarang. Tapi, dia hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal disini.

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan padaku? Siapa kalian?"

.

TBC

**.**

**Holla minna! Mission Complete hadir lagi dengan chap 2. Maaf jika canon-nya kacau. Maklum, uchy masih belajar hehehe… Oh ya, thanks banget bagi yang udah review, fav, and follow nee. Gomen karena gak dibalas satu2. Tapi beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian udah uchy jawab kok di cerita tadi.**

**Keterangan :**

**Deidara : Masih memegang motto 'seni adalah ledakan'. Sang lelaki maniak ledakan yang menurut uchy terlalu manis untuk jadi seorang lelaki. Hanya disini dia gak punya mulut di telapak tangannya. Dia buat bomnya sendiri. Tapi, kenerja bomnya sama kayak kertas peledak gitu.**

**Sasori : Ekor kalajengkingnya keluar dari lengan baju. Hampir sama kayak serangga yang keluar dari lengan bajunya shino, hanya diganti dengan ekor kalajengking besinya. Sungguh, uchy menganggap itu keren. Sasori disini sudah melewati sedikit modifikasi. Manusia setengah robot? Yaahh, kalian bisa anggap seperti itu.**

**Okeh, kayaknya cuma itu yang bisa uchy jelasin. Masih ada pertanyaan lain? Langsung tanya aja. Dan tentu, uchy sangat mengharapkan tanggapan kalian dengan chap ini. Jadi mohon review-nya…:')**

**.**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**.**


End file.
